The Final Trigger: A FF VII/CT Crossover
by Fallen-Dalton
Summary: Chapter I is final completed. I hope you enjoy. The reviews of the story dictates the completion.


The Final Trigger  
  
Chapter I:  
The Opening of the Portal  
  
The Northern Crater  
  
Red XIII was inside the observatory looking at the holographic solar system. He zoomed into the earth and pushed a bottom on a panel next to him. The model of the world went slightly dark and a vision of white-green veins appeared. These viens represented the Lifestream. The lifestream is exactly as it sounds. All life is born from the Lifestream as well as all lfe returns to the Lifestream. Red XIII has been studying the flow of the Lifestram since it stopped the meteor five years ago.  
  
As Red XIII studied the Lifestream sever large explosions echoed through the air. Instantly Red XIII powered the telescope. He looked for any sign of the explosions, when the telescope landed on the Crater. Red XIII watched a large cloud of ash and smoke rise from the mound of rubble. He rose the veiw of the telescope and to his amazement he saw none other than Sephiroth. He created a portal from Lifestream and began to enter.  
  
Without thinkingRed XIII powered up the new laser that he and Sid installed about three months ago as extra protection for the canyon. Once the laser was finished powering up Red XIII fired it at Sephiroth. Red zoomed in and saw that Sephiroth simplied side stepped the laser. No more than a second later a beam of Lifestream barreled its way torward the observatory. It punched through the dome and made contact with the hughe materia.  
  
The huge materia began to shake violently and within a blink of an eye they exploded. The blas dumped the roof of the observatory on top of Red XIII, and he passed out. The pain was so server that Red passed out immediately. While he was out a vision swirled through his mind. The vision was that of an old and familiar friend. This person told him to not worried because she would not let him die. After that there was darkness.  
  
Minutes later the Highwind appeared through the smoke that bellowed in the sky. Four ropes dropped from the HighwindÕs deck. One by one people propelled themseleves down the rope. Eventually Cloud, Tifa, Barret and Vincent was standing in the middle of what was left of the observatory. They immediately called out for Red XIII, but no answer came back. Cloud and Barret began shifting through the rubble until Barret found a paw.  
  
ÒHey guy, I found Red!Ó A sound of feet trampling over rubbled filled the air as the group rushed to BarretÕs location. ÒHurry up! We gotta get him out of there.Ó Cloud exclaimed as he began o unbury Red XIII. Minute by minute was critical. After ten minutes the body of Red XIII lay motionless, however, Red did not have any scratches on his body.  
  
Vincent and Barret picked up Red XIIIÕs body and began to exit the ruins. Just as Cloud began to follow some thing caught his ear. ÒCloud. Cloud can you hear me?Ó Cloud walked in the direction of the voice. He looked around and something in the rubble began to shine in the distant rubble. Cloud shifted through the rubble and to his surprise he found a White Materia. As he reached out to grab the materia a great feeling of warmth began to blanket his body.  
  
Cloud shook his head and picked up the materia. Upon contact power surged througout his body. Suddenly a vision began to swirl through his mind. A femaleÕs figure phased into exsistance. There was no doubt who the woman was, it was Aeris. However she looked different. Just as Aeris began to speak again the vision faded away as quickly as it had appeared. With that Cloud left the ruins and headed torward the inn.  
  
Cloud walked into the inn just as Red came to. As soon Red woke up Tifa asked, ÒWhat happened?Ó   
  
ÒIt was Sephiroth.Ó A great silence fell over the room. ÒAre you sure?Ó asked Vincent. Red XIII simplied nodded and began to explain what happened before they arrived. ÒHow is it that you came out without a scratch?Ó Barret asked as he began loading his arm gun.   
  
ÒI know that this is going to sound far fecthed, but it was Aeris. Right as I passed out she came to me and said that she would not let any harm come to me.Ó At the mentioned of AerisÕs name CloudÕs head popped up. Before he could say anything Cid, Cat Sith, and Yuffie walked through the door of the inn. ÒHey guys whatÕs the big idea of not calling us to help?Ó Said Yuffie as she came over and began to rub RedÕs fur.   
  
Cloud began to speak again. ÒI also saw Aeris today.Ó All heads turned torward Cloud, TifaÕs face showed a little sign of worry. Every since AerisÕs death Cloud hadnÕt been the same, even after Cloud and Tifa began there relationship. Cloud could never really open himself up like he use to. When ever AerisÕs name was mentioned Cloud would go off for days on end. Only returning when he was force by the need of food.  
  
ÒWhen do you see her Cloud?Ó Red asked.   
  
Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out the White Materia that he had just found. ÒWhen I found this.Ó   
  
ÒIs that a White Materia?Ó Yuffie gasped.   
  
ÒYes,Ó said Cloud. ÒI found this in the rubble where the Huge Materias stood.Ó Vincent walked closer and examined the materia. After several minutes Vincent commented,ÓIt would appear that when the Lifestream made contact with the Huge Materia a chain reaction resulted in the creation of the this new materia.   
  
Barret jumped up, ÒI think that we have other things to worry about.Ó Cloud stood up and said, ÒI already though of that, and no matter where Sephiroth goes we have to follow him. We gotta make sure that he doesnÕt cause anymore pain and suffering.Ó Everyone else in the group agreed in unison and headed of torward the the crater immediately.   
  
Once at the crater portal the Highwind made a stop. Everyone went out to the deck and surveyed the area. The portal of Lifestream began to pulsate. At the same moment the White Materia in CloudÕs hand began to shine very brightly. ÒI think that we have to go through very soon. The portal is begining to close and the White Materia is holding it open but it wonÕt last for long.Ó Cloud said as he began to put the materia into his Ultima sword.   
  
ÒHow do you know?Ó asked Tifa.   
  
ÒIt told me.Ó Cloud began to walk back toward the cockpit. Everyone else followed. Once safely inside the Highwind moved slowly into the portal. Very soon the ship was gone and the portal collapsed behind it.  
  
-End Chapter I- 


End file.
